


The fish and the elf

by orphan_account



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: F/M, I ship it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I´ll be honest, I was dissapointed with the reboot, so I rewatched the original movies and I still can´t get over Nuala´s death (I ship them so much) so I decided to make a little fanfic about a headcanon I made after watching the second movie for the firts time, basically, Nuala stabs herself but that didn´t kill her and now everyone is waiting until the twins are born to quit the B.P.R.D and in the meanwhile Abe and Nuala can have some time for themselves...





	1. My princess

**Author's Note:**

> I´m not a native english speaker, so forgive my bad grammar in case I make a mistake, I´ll try to improve as I keep writing. And let´s just said Nuala stabbed herself in multiple places, kind off like a warning to her brother and then stab herself in the same place she did in the movie but missed by a little and is now alive!

At one moment she was on the floor bleeding, at the other, Nuala found herself in a bed, bandages covering her formerly bleeding abdomen, she couldn´t fully make out the place, meaning she must be on some strong medicine, she could feel her brother, she could feel how he cursed her, how he cursed everyone and himself, how he cursed him, **him** , the person who stole her heart, the person who´s just entering the room "You must be thirst, You Highness..." Abe handed her a glass of water, she took a sip, then she put it on the small table next to the bed "Thank you, Abraham" she tried to stand up but a burning pain stung her "Be careful..." Abe carefully helped Nuala to lay down again "Is an open wound, it´s going to hurt for a while..." he stuttered as he said that, trying to look away as he stood up, just before he did that Nuala spoke again "Your hand" he looked at her in confussion for a second "Give me your hand, Abraham." and he did so.

The sudden feeling of guilt and regret flooded Nuala´s mind, but at the same time, she knew he was greatful, greatful that she still alive, the same thoughts came rushing into Abe´s mind, then he shyly looks down, shaking his head and almost letting go of Nuala´s hand "I´m sorry", then she pulled him closer, her face blushing she spoke with a shy voice "Please stay..."

They spended the next few hours holding eachother´s hands, not saying a word, only thoughts, thoughts of feelings none of them was brave enough to confess, Nuala kept rubing her fingers on the palm of his hand, feeling the patterns on it, Abe kept softly squizing her hand, mesmerized by how warm and soft it felt "My princess..." he thought, she looked at him in shock asa sweet smile grew on her face, her cheeks covered in a beautiful rosy tone, Abe whished he haven´t said...  **thought** that, luckily for him, Johan entered the room announcing they would soon arrive to the B.P.R.D headquarters, breaking the tension that had formed with just one sentence...

"Where is my brother?" her voice serious and quite worried "He will be escorted to a high security prison where he cannot cause any harm" Johan spoke before Abe could even say a word, "What´s going to happend to him? her voice shaking "He wont be harm... and even if it was an option, we would never allow that to happend..." Abe´s words seem reasuring to her "Let´s help you stand up for a while..." he pulled a wheelchair that she hadn´t noticed before "Due to your wound, you wont be able to walk for a while..." naturally, she was shocked at firts, but quickly came to the realization that she couldn´t do nothing about it "Johan, can you help us?", both of them helped Nuala to sit down, then, they finally arrived.

* * *

 

Abe pulled Nuala´s wheelchair while Johan tried to calm down the middle age man who seemed quite angry at them "OI! what´s taking you so long?" Hellboy and Liz walked towards them, his normal hand on Liz´s waist, "I can´t just run while doing this, Red..." Abe replied slightly annoyed, Nuala stared at Liz with curiosity until she noticed, "They´re twins, ironic, I know..." both of them smiled, tiwns, for some reason that word worried her, but she was happy for them, nonetheless, "Congratulations" her soft voice interrumped b Red´s loud screams "All I´m saying is that she should go inside before she sees his royal assness, Nuala looked at him like those words should have never come out of his mouth, then she finally spoted him, Nuada was being held by several agents who were heavily armed, both of his hands handcuffed, chained to a wheelchair, he looked at her with this burning hate, almost as he was saying _traitor,_ which he was, cursing her in their own tounge, trough all that time, he kept staring at her with the same hate.

"Let´s go inside..." Abe quickly pulled her wheelchair and went inside the building, rushing to the medical aisle, Nuala´s heart heavily pounding all the time, "They are going to take care of your wounds..." Abe got closer to the door "You can call me if you need anything, princess...", he stoped for a moment, hesitant to open the door, "Nuala" Abe looked at her in shock, "You can call me Nuala, Abraham..." she smiled as sweet as always "I... I think I´ll go for princess, for the moment...", the two of them made eye contact, Nuala smiling and even if Abe couldn´t smile, one could see how shy yet happy he was even in his expressionless face, then he left the room, both of their hearts pounding after getting out for what to them, felt like and otherwordly experience.


	2. Another way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuada is salty about what his sister did, and Nuala is just done, at least she has Abe to talk about anything that bothers her, but you know... couples argue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so weird to write this, is literally based on a headcanon of mine and writing it like an actual fancic...

"Why? sister, why did you do this to me?"

"I had to..." "Why did you do something like that?"

"I couldn´t let you..."

"How come that you are so naive? shielded from the horrors of thee vile creatures..."

"Brother, stop..."

"Why would you side with them? with him? him, that thing..."

"Nuada, stop, I do not owe you an explanation nor an apology..."

"Traitor, you choose them over your own people... My dear sister, my innocent, naive and **stupid** sister..."

Nuala had enough, he´s been like that for a week, everytime he could, he would remind her of that, by this point she just learned to ignore him, so she decided to focus on something else, this time, the sound of footsteps above her room was enough for her, the place was quite noisy but not in an unpleasant way, in fact, the noise of people walking and talking around her made the place feel alive, it made everything feel more bearable, and of course, she had him, someone she trusted enough to share her deepest thoughts, and there he was, knocking on the door, asking politely if he could open the door "Go ahead" she pulled her hair back in an attemp of making it look less messy after laying down in bed for hours, but that didn´t matter to him.

"I brought you the book you were curious about last time" Abe handed Nuala a green book with golden embroidery, the title read "Twenty thousand leagues under the sea" something that catched her eye the day before "Was it too obvious?" Nuala sheepishly smiled as she examined the book "How was the author called, again?" her hands touching the delicate details of the cover "Jules Verne, he wrote what we were reading last time" Abe kept staring at her and that beautiful smile that grew on her face as she opened the book, "The one about the people who traveled around the world?" she looked at him and he quickly and shyly looked away, "We can read it together, if you want..." and naturally, just a few seconds later, Abe was sitting next to her, both of them lost in multiple pages, like time wasn´t a thing and the world banished, only the two of them and hundreds of words, sharing thoughts as they read.

"Did he really said that to you?"

"Of course he did... Is been a week since he started..."

"You can´t let him do that..."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I... don´t know, but we´ll find a way to..."

"Can we not talk about this at the moment, Abraham?"

"Of course, princess..."

"Is so nice to be here with you by my side, just spending the hours like this..."

"Indeed..."

"Would you do this everyday?"

"Of course I would, I would even die **and** do the dishes!"

Nuala let out a small laught "Do the dishes?" 

"Nevermind..."

"Please don´t die."

"Then please don´t put your life in such danger again..."

"I had to..."

"You didn´t..."

"There was no other way..."

"There´s always another way..."

"Not this time, Abraham."

"How do you know, Your Highness?"

"I know my brother, and I know he wont give up, I had to stop him."

"We could stop him, without putting you in danger..."

"He wasn´t going to harm me, that would also harm him, I could find a way, but you let me no choice, what did you do? you gave him the crown piece..." then everything went silent until he spoke, Abe was shocked by this words, but he knew he couldn´t ignore them forever, of course he felt guilty and utterly stupid because of that, and he knew she was right "I´m so sorry..." everything was going well, why did he ask about it, this conversation could easily be avoided "I know you did what you did because of my actions and I doubta simple apology would be enough..." but then she spoke "Yes, what you did was stupid" then she made a little pause, Abe´s heart almost stoped for a moment, "But I could find another way... We both were stupid..." again, that sheepishly smile on her face, "Don´t call youself that, princess, you aren´t stupid, please never call yourself that..." he holded both of her hands "You are the kindest, most intelligent and wonderful person I know, you always put others above you, but you should think a little bit more about yourself, this world may not realize it, but we can´t lose you, _my_ _princess_..." his words being reasuring to her, making her smile wider and even laugthing a bit as she blushed "Thank you, Abraham, now, what page we were reading?"

They quiclky went back to reading the book, acting like nothing happened, getting lost again in hundreds of words and thoughts that both of them enjoyed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep humming "Can´t smile without you" while writing it...


	3. Evenings on the thank room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them are just spending a nice evening talking about the firts thing that they can think of, as simple as that... kind off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be catching a cold but that ain´t gonna stop me from writing about one of my favorite ships! ALSO, spoilers on Abe´s origins, in case you haven´t read the B.P.R.D comics and are planning to do that, maybe just ignore this one or just look it up, is good! 100% recomend it! and this is a little bit my take on it and how I imagine it would happend if it was adapted in the movies, since a lot about him changes from comics to movies... and making it similar to that scene from the firts movie.

Nuada has been quiet for a while, at the beggining Nuala found that concerning but then she realize how calm everything feels when he is not reminding her of what she did, is weird, both of them have been connected since birth, and now he decides to act like it wasn´t like that, she can´t help but imagine what he´s planning, but for the moment, she prefers to enjoy the situation.

 Ever since that day, both of them have been spending at least a few hours per day reading together, sometimes talking, other times just holding hands and sharing thoughts, now that the pain is less than what is used to be at the beggining, that meaing that Nuala can finally walk again without being hurt, is a work in progress, of course, and she still needs help, but for now, she´s just sitting on the couch while Abe swims in the large thank in front of her, they just finished a book, so they decided to spend the few next hours just talking, about what? anything, the firts thing that came into their minds, Nuala started to talk about the plot of the book, then, Abe continued the conversation talking about how it reminded him of a missions him and Red had to do a few years ago, then she asked about the missions and after that Abe asked her about her kingdom, then she asked about the B.P.R.D, and so on, both of them kept talking about each other´s lives.

"How did you came here?" That question made the fluent and elegant movements of Abe go stiff, as he swam in one place, "Are you sure you want to hear that?" he tilted his head, and she replied like the question itself was pointless "Of course I do!" then he sighed, closing his eyes and then going out of his thank just to sit next to her, Nuala was surprised by that reaction, but then he asked for her hand, so she stop questioning it, "I woke up here..." then she saw it, he was in a smaller thank, not moving, not talking, in fact, he looked almost dead, surrounded by men wearing white coats, _they were talking, he could be braindead, we could disect him, should we wake him up?_ "I spended decades like that, in a coma..." then she saw him sitting next to her, he has been there but of course, she didn´t notice until he spoke "Icthyo sapien... what is that?" she asked in a soft voice, "Is what I am, that´s how they called me..." he sighed again, "Who?" and he replied "You´ll see later..." then the vision continued, weird apparatuses connected to his body, then it happened, a rush of electricity coming from the cables, waking him up, after that, the fear, the words, the eyes that looked at him like that... **_freak_** , that was the word, _freak..._ But he wasn´t alone, he had to help him, the big red, Hellboy managed to make them stop, he treated him like a person, then Liz, someone who knew what he was going trough, the two people who didn´t treat him like a freak, the people who are nor his family...

"This is what I meant before" everything changes, who´s the human man holding that... egg? "I used to be him... Langdon Everett Caul..." Him? human? Nuala was a confused, and with fair reason, after all, who would had thought "I don´t remember that much but, this is all I know..." next thing she knew, he just fell into the gound, and then the vision stoped...

"This is it?" she asked, like she expected more "I don´t think I should show you the nightmares" Abe replied, trying to light up the mood and sadly failing at it, then the silence, none of them talking about it for a while.

"Do you miss that life?"

"No, as I said, I can barely remember it..."

"You always knew about it?"

"No, I learned about who I used to be some years ago..."

"Sorry for asking about it..."

"Don´t be sorry, you´ll end up knowing about it anyway..."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing of relevance..."

"Anything related to this is relevant, Abraham, it was your life!"

"It isn´t anymore, to be quite honest, I´m happy Caul is dead..."

More silence, he did´t go back to the thank, she didn´t move, nothing but holding hands, just like they alwas did, it had became an habit, something they did in moments like that, this time was different, it was more than just rubbing eachother´s fingers at the top of their hands, or squeezing them, it was more than that, she leaned againts him, putting her head on his shoulder, Abe did the same, except that he put his head above her, looking at the water, playing with eachother´s fingers, like everything around them just banished, Nuala closed her eyes, the light tainted by the glowing blue water reflecting on her face, she felt so warm, so delicate and tender, princess, his princess, everything was in complete silence, with both of them almost fallng asleep.

"Abraham?" her voice soft and calm "Yes, your highness" he looked at her, her eyes closed and a calm smile on her face "Thank you for this... for all of this moments..." to which he replied "Thank you, my princess" she looked at him, opening her eyes to look at his face "For everything, all of this, thank you..." he closed his eyes, and then she follow, they stayed like that until both of them realize how long they been like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this pairing, they are so freaking cute!


	4. Plans and more plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuala finally decided to speak with her brother face to face, and she has an idea... let´s just say that whatever he is planning, she is going to stop that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be a short one because I only had one hour to write because REASONS!

The last month has been quite bussy, some random stuff happening on the city and everyone going on missions, except for Liz, she may be only one month pregnant, but nobody is letting her go to any mission, specially Hellboy, who is being a little bit too much overprotective over her. But it isn´t so bad, meanwhile everyone is bussy Nuala can at least talk to Liz, getting to know someone else is good.

"How are stuff going between you and Blue?" both were of them sitting on the couch, the TV turned on, Liz wanted to watch something so she decided to watch some old movies, then Nuala just came to say hi and both of them ended up hooked on the movie, "Good" a short reply, "Good? only that?" then Nuala sheepishly looked at her "Is that bad?" and Liz laughted a little "Not at all! is just that... by the way he speaks about you I could swear the answer would be more than _good_..." then Nuala curiously asked "What does Abraham says about me?" then Liz looked at her, turning the volume down, "He keeps talking on how much he wants to care for you and protect you and how amazing you are..." she found it funny, sweet, but funny, she has known Abe for so long yet never thought about hearing that from him, "In all seriousness, I´m surprised you haven´t get married yet, I know is only been a month and a few weeks but you already act like you knew eachother for a long time" married? that was unexpected, but she quickly brushed it off at the moment she heard both Hellboy and Abe talking as they entered the room.

"I can´t believe you did that..."

"Just practicing for parenthood..."

"Red, you can´t just throw people´s babies out of the way!"

"I did that last time, with the forest god, remember?"

"Please don´t tell me you are doing that to the twins..."

"I got time to practice my aim!"

"Red..."

"You aint gonna stop me, I´m teaching them how to use a gun..."

"What would Liz say about this?"

"I´m gonna wait until they´re old enough to hold one!"

"Why are we even having this conversation?"

Both of the girls laughted as they heard them talk, that was enough to catch their attention, and while Red and Liz had their little moment, Abe and Nuala just looked at each other and, as always, holded hands, everyone keeps making jokes about it, but they don´t care.

"How was the mission, Abraham?" Nuala asked while smiling, "Easier than the last one..." he replied, clearly being less stressed this time, both of them were extremelly close, looking into eachtoher´s eyes, both Liz and Red staring at them, almost saying "Just kiss already" but then it happened, a wound appeared on Nuala´s hand, just on her palm, she looked at it in horror, Nuada isn´t suppossed to have anything that can cause any harm, so what did he used to do tha? did he scape? what is he planning? Everyone rushed to the area where he was locked in, Nuala still in shock, Abe trying to calm her down as they went trough the hallway.

"OI! your royal assness! what kind of crap are you planning?" Nuada didn´t talk, just stared trough his cell, "I asked you a quiestion!" Red hit the wall while he shouted at the prince, "Red, calm down..." Abe quickly looked at him, then back at Nuala, Liz just stared at Nuada, like she was ready for whatever he has planned, then he saw her, his siter, and he finally spoke, "Did you like it, dear sister?" his voice sounded condescended "Is a little present, so you can remember me, at every moment" he smiled as he said that, that smile he made when he felt like he was winning, the smile she knew so well, "Leave us alone..." her voice filled with determination, she took a deep breath and said "I know what I´m going to do, leave us alone...", that was concerning for everyone "Princess, we can´t just do that, we can´t leave you here alone!" Naturally, Abe didn´t want to leave her alone with him, who knows what Nuada is willing to do? "He can´t hurt me more than what I did to him last time, it would be a stupid choice, he won´t, just give me a few minutes..." and even if he didn´t want to, she convinced him and the others. 

* * *

 

"What are you doing with them?"

" _ **Him**_ , I know you want to sa him..."

"How could you do that, Nuala?"

"Do what? do what my heart wants instead of what **yours** wants?"

"Soon you´ll see why I did what I did, why they should die..."

"No, soon you´ll see, I ´ll prove you wrong, just you wait..."

"Prove me wrong? how could you possibly do that? don´t be stupid!"

"I´ll go out, and you would see trough my eyes..."

"Out? are you going out there alone?" he makes fun of her, making her more angry at him.

"I´m taking Abraham with me." In all seriousness, she could choose anyone but if she was going to do something like that might as well be with the one she loves.

"Abraham, Abraham, always that fish!"

"Any problem with him? I clearly don´t care about that."

"You never acted like that before..."

"But now is different, I´m different, I´m not letting you take control over my life, Nuada..."

"If you do go outside, what is your plan..."

"I already told you, I´ll show you that humans aren´t as bad as you think, I´ll prove you wrong, you will see trough my eyes, but only when I let you do that, if you do something to me, I will do something to you, do you understand, brother?"

"Fine, let´s see how far can you get, let´s see how you come back, admitting your defeat..." Nuada managed to throw a small knife to her feet "Here, I managed to steal that from a guard, I may be locked here, but I still can take control over all of you, dear sister..."

Nuala left the room without saying a word, just hoping everything works...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let´s just hope Nuada doesn´t ruin anything...


	5. Going out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to the last chapter, this one technically counts as a firts date, Nuala is trying to show her brother that humans aren´t that bad while going out with her fishy, which is going to be quite difficult because let´s be honest, most people would probably freak out after seeing a fishman and nobody would let Abe go out on the firts place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, references to comic Abe, like the trench coat and the hat and crap like that, and I tried to adapt that to movie Abe. AND THIS IS SUPPOSSED TO HAVE ONLY THE CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THE MOVIE but BUT I´m making more references to comic characters...

Everyone looked at Nuala in disbelief, going out? what kind of idea was that? and is not like any of them could go out like it was something normal to do, specially Abe, yet, there he was, actually thinking about that, at the beggining he reacted just like anyone else would, but of course, feelings overcame logic, is no secret that the two of them would use that as an excuse to spend some time together, "I will put a stop to this, I know I can change his mind." Nuala kept trying to convince everyone in the room, even Johan, who had just entered and was just getting cought up with the plan.

"It could actually work..." Abe murmured "Red, you are the one who wants to show the world we are like the rest of them, this is a chance to change the prince´s mind and show everyone we aren´t that different" he added, "I´m with you on this one, Abe..." Red put a cigar on his mouth,ignoring the complains coming from Liz and Johan, "These two are going out because I say so! now Blue, come here for a while..." course he wasn´t going to take that 100% serious, "Do you want some condoms?" whith the question just throwing him off "Excuse me?" looking at Hellboy being confused and a little bit offended "Just in case, we already have enough with Liz being pregnant..." he sounded serious, actually, hard to tell whether it was a joke or not, Abe just leaved, acting like that never happened...

"You aren´t going out like that..." Liz grabbed Nuala´s arm and started walking "I have some clothes you can borrow for this..." and just like that they were gone, who was more confused? also, hard to tell, that was probably Liz´s motherly instinc already kicking in, "You too, Abe!" she yelled from the hallway...

"I´m getting the beer..."

"I´m not getting drunk again!"

* * *

 

For one month and a few weeks, Nuala have been wearing the same dresses, at the beggining wearing the hospital gown, then the dress she had before everything happened, the one she wore when her brother kidnapped her and the usual blue dress everyone is used to see her wearing, besides the nightgown she had with her, "If this work, we´re going shoping, you need something else to wear..." Liz said as she searched for something between a box labeled as _old clothes,_ "There it is, I brought them a years ago and never used them again, I´m sure they´re on good condition." a pair of black pants, a black jacket, a long dark ruby color shirt and some white heeled boots, "I don´t know what was I think it when I brought them but I thin It´ll suit you better than me." she laughted a little, then looked at Nuala´s confussed face, "I...I´m not used to this..." she smiled while being a little bit awkward "I´ll help you with it, do you want anything different for your make up?" Liz asked, "Yes, I would like to see what you can came up with..." Nuala held the clothes and walked to the spot Liz was pointing at.

"Sorry if I´m being annoying..."

"You aren´t, I´m happy to help you with this, is nice to have a break from convincing Red to wash his clothes..."

Nuala laught "I would like to go shoping for some clothes with you, that´s what you meant before, right?"

"Yeah... must be trying to get into human fashion, huh?" Liz chuckeld a little.

"I found it... interesting, and easier to put on!" Nuala smiled, adjusting the jacket Liz gave her.

"We should bring Kate, she would be thrilled about you and the kingdom of Bethmoora..."

"Kate?"

"A friend of us, she´s probably on doing research about trolls somewhere in Europe..."

"We should bring her to the Troll market, then!"

Both the the girls laught and kept talking, while Hellboy won´t stop bothering Abe about it. 

"I can´t believe you kept that crap..."

"What else would I wear? honestly, a trench coat is the best way of hidding... everything... and I don´t want Liz trying to turn me into ashes..."

"I´m not talking about that, I´m talking about the hat..."

"I´m not wearing that..."

"I told you to get rid of it..."

"Would you please shut up and help me find it..."

"Find what?"

"A scarf, I have to bring my breathing apparatus and I know she doesn´t like it, so at least I´m hidding it..."

"Fine! You´re sure you don´t want the condoms?"

"Red!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, both of them were ready, then everyone helped them to sneak out, because somehow everyone though it was a good idea not to tell the rest of the agents, everyone is already waiting for Manning to yell at them when he finds out. Just a few hours, with the sun finally setting down, the finally stoped, close to an overcrowded place , the the rest of the team stoped following them and went back, leaving Abe and Nuala alone, "Are you sure you are ok with everyone being able to see you, Abraham?" Nuala asked as Abe tried to hide his face witht the coat, "I have to get used to it, if not, what would I do when we all move?" move? "What do you mean my that?" Nuala asked, "We are waiting a few months after the tiwns are born and we are quiting the B.P.R.D, it was Red´s idea and we all decided it was for the better..." she was unconcious back then, "I may go back to Bethmoora, I have to be their queen if my brother isn´t able to do that, another reason why I´m trying to change his mind..." she seemed a little bit annoyed by the though of it, "I´m not sure if I´ll make a good queen, but I know he can be an amazing king if he stops his hate towards humans, our kingdom can´t be at constant war, so I must change his mind..." Abe looked at her, then holded her hand "I´m sure you´ll be the best queen your kindgdom could ever had, if you decide to, and I´m sure you can change your brother´s mind, if not, then you have a council to help you..." Nuala smiled, then they kept walking, surprisingly enough nobody has noticed them yet...

They kept talking as they walked, talking meaning holding hands and having a conversation trough their minds, "I told my brother he could see trough my eyes, he can´t do **that** but he knows what I´m seeing, is complicated, but I hope it works..." Both of them walked closer and closer, not knowing what to do, just seeing the people passing and the buildings, "These are just normal people, I don´t think is enough to convince him..." she sighed and put her hand on her forehead, "There´s a park nearby, maybe that will help" Abe was just showing her the way as someone on the crown yelled while pointing at them. "IS THAT FISH FROM TV, THE ONE WITH THE TOILET SEAT ON HIS NECK" everyone stared and them, some people taking photos, probably one of them was taking a video, most of them just screaming and staring, "Let´s get out of here..." Abe quickly grabbed Nuala´s arm and both of them ran away, people following them, then both of them managed to lost them at one random alley, "That was something..." Nuala added, still a little bit scared" then, another voice.

"You are pretty!" a kid, a little girl with freckled and auburn hair, who was looking at Nuala from a window in one of the building that was surprisingly close, yet they haven´t noticed before, "Thank you, little one" she replied with a smile on her face, "I like your scar!" the little girl kept going, then she looked at Abe,"FISHY!" considering every word that people have used when refering to hi, sishy isn´t that bad, "Would you please go inside, I´m sure your parents wont be happy when she finds out you are talking to strangers..." Abe tried to calm her down, "They´re asleep!" it didn´t work, "Please go to bed, is not good for someone your age." the little girl just went inside, before they could even leave she came rushing towards them, with something on her hands, "Take this! mommy brought some bagels!" then she gave on bagel to each one, and went back, yelling goodnight miss Scar and mr. Fishy.

"That should be good enough for your brother" Nuala laughted ad she took a bite of the bagel, she had been getting used to this kinds of foods for a while, "I hope it is..." both of them keep heading towards the park, hoping to find a place with very few or none people on it, but for the moment, both of them are just enjoying spending time together, walking while holding hands, like nothing had happened.

Soon, they found a place close to a lake in the park, nobody was there, they were lucky, so they decided to just sit there, looking at the trees surrounding the lake and the moon reflecting on it, none of them thinking too much, just enjoying the moment, just letting their hearts speak.

"I haven´t told you how gorgeous you look..."

"Thanks, you also look good..."

"Thanks..."

"I don´t mind the breathing apparatus..."

"I guess I can take it out... if you want..."

"No, you don´t have too if you want to..."

"Is ok, I´m actually thinking about swimming a little... maybe later..."

"Can you come closer? is getting a little cold..."

"A- alright..."

Now both of them are just sitting right next to eachother, practically hugging, both of them breathing calmly, almost like they were syncrhonized, tender thoughts and feeling rushing on their minds,"My princess, my dear princess..."Nuala smiling and blushing as those words came to her mind, "Yes my dear?" she asked tenderly, "I love you..." and without even thinking about it, they were planting a kiss on eachother´s lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m just gonna leave this chapter´s ending like that...  
> Fun fact, I had a dream of Nuala wearing that clothes (can´t remember the context) so yeah...


	6. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abe and Nuala managed to go bck to the B.P.R.D without being noticed, Nuada is angry because... just remember how the last chapter ended... and everyone just ships it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wasn´t going to write on the weekend but I´m feeling inspired and I better write something before I feel tired again!

After a while, both of them went back to the B.P.R.D without being noticed, at least until they entered the place, that´s were a bunch of agents were expecting them, and of course Manning kept yelling how stupid they were and how bad of an idea it was, it would normally feel like extremelly embarrasing, two adults being treated like two teenagers who sneak out and found their parents at the door when they came back, but this time it was easy to just ignore everything, specially because of what happened back at the lake, it was the same for someone else, Nuada knew, of course he did, he already forgot everything about the humans, the only thing he could tink ofwas **that** kiss... how dare he? **how** dare she? certainly, it didn´t help that his sister came rushing down jut to talk to him.

"What was that?!" Nuada asked in anger, looking at his sister in disgust "Didn´t you watch the people going about their lives without acting like-" he interrumped her, "I asked you a question!" Nuala ignored him and kept talking "What about the little girl? the one who was so nice to us..." Nuada didn´t care "Aren´t you aware of what you did?" the twins went silent, "So what?" she replied, as serious as ever, speaking with the same confidence and determination she had the day she made the plan, "I wanted it, who I love is none of your bussiness..." her words make him gag "That thing? you choose **that**?" the hate in his voice was clear " **Him** , I chose him, Nuada, I chose Abraham, and you can´t do nothing about it..." Nuala started to walk towards the exit, just at the moment she was about to open the door, she looked back at her brother and said "I know I can change your mind, I know I can..." and left, letting her brother to yell at her, cursing her while also cursing him.

* * *

 

Months went by, four months to be precise, months where Nuala has been trying to change her brother´s mind, taking any chance she has to interact with a human to prove him wrong, sometimes, it sort of worked, but there still is a long way before she can even begging to make him question his actions, on the other hand, her and Abe started to act in public the same way they do when alone, holding hands in front of everyone and acting like everything has banished, but it stops there, none of them mentions that night, nor the kiss, they are confortable with kissing eachtoher on the cheeks, hugging in public and Nuala has already getting used to Abe kissing her hand, which is now something he does evertime they are sitting on the couch together, but not on the lips, none of them has even tried.

"Red keeps asking me to tell him what the twins are going to be... perks of having psychometry..."

"Why won´t you tell him..."

"I primised Liz that I wouldn´t, she wants to do it on her own..."

"Can I know?"

"You probably already know..."

"Oh my... a boy and a girl? I hope they don´t end up like my brother and I..." Nuala made a little joke about that.

"We are making sure none of them tried to destroy humanity, that´s Hellboy´s job..."

Nuala laught as she puts the her cup of tea at the small table next to the couch, "Where are you guys staying after all of this?" she looked at Abe with that curious face she always made "They really like a house back in Ireland, back when we made the desision of quiting..." Abe took a sip out of his cup of tea, then put it next to Nuala´s, "It needs a little fixer upper but it has enough space for us and the cats..." Nuala laught as one cat walked in front of them like the little furry thing owned the place "Is it close on a lake?" she asked, "There is one, and the beach isn´t so far from it and is an small neighborhood, I just hope the people there don´t mind us..." one could tell by Abe´s tone that he was trying to sound as cheerful as Nuala, even when he couldn´t show it with his face.

"Can we go to that lake, then?" the question itself implied that Nuala wanted to stay with all of them, "Of course, my princess..." Abe was a little surprised by the question but he shrug it off, "Just like that time?" she blushed while smiling, her cheeks having a little hint of gold on them, mixed between the lovely rosy color they just turned "Y- Yes..." four months and none of them had even touched the topic, but it was unavoidable.

"Abraham..."

"Yes, my princess?"

"What are we?"

"What... do you think we are?"

"I love you, and I know you love me, we are comfortable around eachother and I enjoy being next to your side, but..."

"We need to acknowledge what happened that night..."

"That kiss said more than words, but we haven´t talked about it, what does it mean?"

"I don´t know either, but my feelings haven´t change..."

"Neither mine, Abraham, what are we?"

"I guess... we are finally at that point..."

"So that means... You are my _boyfriend_ and I´m your _girldfriend_?" she blushed while asking, and if Abe could blush, his face would be neon blue with those words.

"I guess so..." he tilted his head and put his right hand on her cheek, Nuala put her han above his.

"It feels... weird but... I like it!" she laughts and hugs Abe, he of course hugs her back, burrying his face on her hair and then kissing her cheek, then she just moves and kisses him, right in the lips, but this one in longer than the one at the lake, both of them keep going until she can´t stop laughting while Abe keeps higging her, they kept going until both of they realize how late it was, then left to go to sleep, is safe to say both of them dreamed with eachother that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NUADA IS PISSED!  
> Let´s be honest, most of us expect Hellboy and Liz´s kids to be a boy and a girl...


	7. Can´t smile without you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the night reading while listening to some music and probably a little bit more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be unnaceptable that I make a fanfic of these two without including something about that song.

The sound of classical music drifted trought the air along with the pages of a book being turned as they read, one of the many works of H.G Wells, The Island of Doctor Moreau, to be precise, "These books never cease to impress me..." Nuala got closer to Abe and he turned the page "You seem to enjoy this genre." He stroked her hair and she rested her head on his shoulder, naturally, he felt the need to kiss her forehead, so he did that, they spend the next hours like that, Abe holding the book, Nuala turning the pages, until they finally finished the book they been reading for arond a week.

The music wasn´t distracting at all, in fact, one could even call it fitting, they already were lying down on the couch, so why move? both of them were comfortable, and kept talking while holding hands, as always.

"Elizabeth told me we could go shopping one, I know she was talking about clothes but I might as well go for some new books..."

"That would be nice, we already read most of the library, besides, I´m sure you´ll beautiful in anything you choose..."

"I should also find something for the twins... Do you thin they will have horns?"

"I hope not, I´m sure Liz would set someone on fire if that was the case..."

Nuala laughts, then stops when the mussic suddently changes from classic to a genre which name she can´t recognize, she only heard the lirycs, a man signing _I can´t smile without you, can´t smile without you..._  and as he sang, Abe just looked surprised, maybe a little embarrased, it sounded familiar to her, in fact, she´s sure is the same song she heard when her brother found her, "That song... You were singning that? right?" Abe was clearly shocked "I... I didn´t knew... you could hear me... I turn it off if you want to!" Nuala smiled "No, I like it..." her eyes glimmering with sweetness, that helped, Abe wasn´t complitely calm, to him, it was sort of awkward, but if she was fine with it, then there souldn´t be any problem, he thought, then he found himself softly singning it in a voice that was hard to hear, of course, she was close enough to know he was singing, Nuala chuckles and he looks at her a little embarrased, then she follows him, not really knowing the lirycs, mostly just humming.

She was singning, **singning** , even if it was only the chorus, her sweet and beautiful angel like voice, at least to Abe´s ears, he wished he could smile, that he could laught with her, even blush in embarrarness.

"Your voice is simply amazing..."

"Thanks, yours is also really pleasant to hear..."

"Oh no, I´ll never sound as good as you..."

"You don´t sound bad! I remember hearing you and Hellboy singing at the top of your lungs, you did well."

"I was slightly intoxicated on that moment, probably because of that..."

"Slightly? I saw the amount of alchohol you were carrying!" Nuala busted out laughing, Abe was a little ashamed but he must admitt he also finded it funny, now that he looks back at it.

"Then should we try again?"

"Excuse me?"

"You already know the lirycs, my princess, I primise I´ll sing as loud as I can if you want me to."

"You love that song, don´t you, Abraham..."

"It reminds me of you, when we met..."

Nuala blushed while smiling, her left hand on Abe´s face, his right hand on her cheek.

"Is just that... I can´t think of any other word to describe how I feel about you, yet... that´s how I feel about you.. And I can´t smile, I wish I could, but..."

Nuala kissed him, then looked at her with that kind face of her, "There´s no need for that, I know you can´t smile and I don´t care, I know how you are feeling, and that doesn´t change m feeling for you, I love you..." Abe couldn´t find the words to express himself, so what he did was just kiss her back, the thoughts of everything he wanted to tell her but didn´t find a way to do so came rushing to her mind, then she laught and the song started to play again, both of them singning and just acting silly, they kept talking until both of them fell asleep, at least until Abe couldn´t stay any longer and had to go back to his thank and Nuala to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that kind of "a little bit more"...


	8. Playing with water.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the two of them talking about hoe everything is going to be after Hellboy and Liz´s twins are born and maybe spending sometime in the thank room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m writing this half asleep so please forgive any grammatical mistake if I make one... And a little reference to the animated features... And the whole "sharing a bed" thing...

"How are they naming the twins?" Nuala inquired as she sat next to the entrance of Abe´s thank, "I don´t know, they are probably naming the boy after the proffesor." The entrance was open and Abe was close to it, so it wasn´t hard to hear him talk, his movements were as graceful as always, the water feflecting on Nuala´s lovely golden eyes, "Are you going to miss the thank?" she played with the water, making whirpools with her fingers, "I little, but there´s a lake nearby the house and I can always go to the ocean..." Abe quickly swam to the entrance and got out, then sat next to Nuala "Then were are you going to sleep?" she sheepishly smiled, a little bit concerned, "In the bathtub, I used to do that in some missions where we could actually stay somewhere that resembled a house." Nuala chuckled a little, then went back to playing with the water.

"The water is nice" she said almost on a trance, the expression of serenity on her face was simply gorgeous, making Abe´s heart beat fast, same for his gills, "You can go in... if you want..." Nuala looked back at him, his gills flapping faster, he blinked twice and she replied "I would like that but... as you can see, my clothes aren´t appropiate for swimming unless..." and she stop, blushing while smiling, of course Abe knew what she was talking about, they are close, they are in a relationship, they love eachother but... seeing her on her underwear, to be fair, the thought of it may have crossed his mind once in a while but certainly it wasn´t in any specific context, not even this one... "I´m sorry, I should have thought about it..." he looked away for a moment and then looked back at Nuala, just to find her standing up, her shoes lying close to the entrance of the thank as she took off the layers of her dress, leaving her with the long white underdress she used to cover her actual underwear, even if he isn´t able to blush, Abe could feel the blood going to his face, almost burning, and looked way once more, she sat next to him, put her hand on his shoulder and asked with a big smile on her face "Shall we?"

"Just... follow my lead, at the beggining, is hard to get back for air, at least, I´m guessing it is... but just let me know when you need it..." Abe was already on the water, holding her hand and helping her to get in, "We can always talk, just give me your hand, as always..." she was a little nerveous but happy nontheless "Same as always, my princess..." both of them got in, Abe just leading her to an area with enought space that wasn´t that far away from the entrance, Nuala holding her breath, with her eyes closed, just to open them once he stoped, it felt so different there, the water was nice, as she said earlier, Nuala pulled her underdress down as Abe swam around her, looking away everytime he got close to any revealing part, naturally, they could only talk on their minds, but holding hands was always part of the plan.

The princess struggled a little when she firts got in, but Abe didn´t mind leading her wherever she wanted to go, even if it was mostly just spinning, going up and down and standing still for a while, her hair seemed to get in the way sometimes but other than that, it was a pleasant experience, it almost felt like dancing, to an extent, with him leading her in every move, holding eachother and moving gracefully at every direction, then, it happened, she was running out of air and her expression was enough for Abe to be converned, she expected him to take her outside the thank, but what he did was quite unexpected yet pleasant, he kissed her, but not a regular kiss, he let out some air while doing so, at least air bubbles.

"What was that?"

"Air bubbles, you don´t want to know the rest..."

"Since when can you do that..."

"I guess I always could, I mean, I did it so help Liz some years ago and... Oh my, what am I saying?... is not what you think!"

"I´m not jealous, I know you are close, and you did it to help her..."

"I wish you could see her face when that happened..."

"I should ask her!"

"That would be interesting but I´m not sure if Red would want to know that..."

"Oh my..." Nuala felt to urge to laught as loud as she can, and by the way her chest was moving one could see she sort of was, but it clearly wasn´t a good idea, and she had let some air scape while doing so, which lead to another kiss, and another one until she finally calmed down.

"Can we do this again?" she inquired, "I find it quite... delightful" Nuala pondered, as they kept swimming in circles "If you want to..." Abe responded, "Maybe is time to go out, Is weird that nobody has entered trough that door, it might be wise to leave before someone sees us..." He stoped for a minute, waiting for Nuala´s response "It would be wise, I´m worried the way they could react, besides, I´m a little tired..." she pointed that the entrance which in this case had became the exit, "I´ll get some towels for you when we got out..." he lead her to the entrance, he got out firts just to help her without seeing anything under her dress.

Nuala dried herself, then her and Abe walked to her room, staying outside of it as she put on her nightgown, he only expected her to say goodnight, and just kiss her forehead, something they been doing for a while now, but she asked him to come inside, insisting on him to stay, she wasn´t even on her bed, Nuala was obviously tired yet she doesn´t go to sleep, "Can you stay for a while? I been getting some nightmares lately and I didn´t want to worry you..." why hadn´t she tell him? that was important, "I find myself running on a dark forest, with chains on my hands and feet while glowing golden eyes follow me, I´m sure it has something to do with my brother, but I don´t want to think about it for now, can you stay?" he didn´t think about it twice, Abe pulled a chair close to her bed and just as he was about to sit down she spoke again, "I mean here, with me, Abraham..." he didn´t expect that, but it had been quite a peculiar night, still, one thing was to swim with her, being in the same bed was another, something he wasn´t sure if he should do, even if he wanted it.

"I know we had fallen asleep together but a bed... it feels..." she gazed at him, like she was expecting him to come in, "If you already saw me like before, why shoud we feel embarrassed of this?", that convinced hi, in a way, he quickly realize denying it was of no use, as he also wanted to be next to her, minutes after just hugging and stroking eachother´s faces, they felt asleep, for the firts time on weeks, Nuala could focus on something else and not being afraid of falling asleep, and when she had a nightmare, he was there to help her, after all, Abe has quite some experience with those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIsten, if you are dating a fishman, you gotta go and swimm with him at least once... and as a little sidenote, Johan, Hellboy and Liz knew what was going on and are making bets of what happened, Johan says they are doing "something" in her room, Hellboy says that "something" happened in the thank and Liz says that "something" didn´t happend... This is for teens and above, you already know what something I´m refering to!


	9. Promises and newcomers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellboy and Liz´s twins are finally born making Abe and Nuala think about where their relationship is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit short and will definitely have some more references to the comic, definitely mentioning Kate in this one...

"They got horns!" Liz shouted so hard it was easy to hear trought the door, in fact, everyone is sure she already set something on fire due to the smoke coming out of the door and the small glimpse of some flames, which were already put out, it was quite scary, but it had everyone excited, even between the yelling, Liz screaming in pain and Hellboy cursing for most of the time, in fact, once in a while, they would send someone to ask how everything was going only to see their reaction, which to this point, hasn´t been what one could call "pleasant" but it was a way on entretainment nontheless.

"How long have we been here?" Nuala just realized they lost the notion of time, "Almost all day, your highness." Johan quickly responded as he got out of his suit and tried to enter the room, "Johan, I don´t think that´s a good idea..." Abe tried to warm him, Johan ignored him and in the span of one second he went back, as both Hellboy and Liz shouted at him telling him to go away. Minutes later, two loud cries stanted out between all the screaming, soon everyone was inside the room, congratulating the new parents and finally getting to see the newborns, a boy and a girl, red skin and horns, just like their father, it was too early to tell any other characteristic, but their face seemed more close to their mother´s, just like everyone predicted, the boy was named after the late proffesor, Trevor, as for the girl, everyone expected to be named after any close friend, surprisingly that wasn´t the case, Rebecca, well, not really that far, Katherine Rebbeca, as a little homenage to Kate, a close friend of them, but will definitely call her by her middle name to avoid any confussion.

* * *

Now that everything had calmed down a bit, and everyone let the new parents alone with their kids, Abe and Nuala find themselves at the library, reading, again, that one tradition that they made that one day and would never forget about, this time it was a small compilation of Charles Dickens works, which they were about to finish, after doing so, Abe went searching for any book that he could read to the kids when they get a little older, "Maybe the proffesor has some books from when Hellboy was baby..." he kept searching for something, "Red isn´t the kind of person who would spend the whole evening reading, but I´m sure he could try for his kids, besides, I know Liz has no problem with doing so, but I´m always willing to help when they can´t..." the search kept going, it could probably take a while, "I´m also willing to help, I have experience with twins, after all..." Nuala joked, then went to help Abe with finding something.

"I think I found something..." Nuala picked up an old dusty book from one of the shelves, then she read the title, which made lots of memories flood her mind, "Is there something wrong?" Abe asked, then he also saw it, "I know it tells the tale about the Golden Army but I can´t help but to think about my childhood, how it was back in Bethmoora..." Nostalgia floded Nuala´s mind, thinking about how everthing was back then, how everything was so peaceful, until war started, until her brother did what he did, how the two of them used to be, "Don´t worry, that wont happend to Trevor and Rebecca..." Abe hugged her, the book still clutched between her arm, then only one, her left arm hugged him back, "I know, but is hard to ignore..." he must admit, it was a concerning everyone had, but this was a little bit more personal to her, Abe holded her hand and kissed her on the forehead, "I promise we´ll do our best to protect them from everything, including that..." that was enought to make her calm down a little, she put the book back on the shelf and went back to searching something with a tender smile on her face.

"This should be enough, _A compilation of every classic children bedtime storied_ , it is on a good state, that´s rare for anything that was part of Red´s childhood..." Nuala laugh at the little commentary Abe added at the end, he put the book down on the table, then incspected it to see which story he could read to the twins firts, "Have you ever thought about having a family, Abraham? that question wass odd, both Hellboy and Liz were his family, every close friend was like a family member to him, she knew that, so that´s clearly not what she meant, "Not really, at least not in that way, main reasons being I thought I would never find myself in a position where I could actually think about it..." he looked at her a little confused, "And now you are on..." she went silent, expecting him to continue the sentence, while still being a little confused, he shyly responded with "I guess I´m now in that position..." then he went from confussed to embarrassed "Not that I have think about that, or that I want to do that right now..." she sheepishly smiled, "Neither do I, but I been thinking about that kind of stuff lately..." Nuala sat down on the stairs, making a little sign as if saying "sit down".

"Is curious, being able to see what´s happening with everyone´s life and imagining how everything must be from their perspective, sonder, I think the word is sonder, an easy way to describe it..." her voice sounding sweet and amazed, " _Sonder: the realization that each passerby has a life as vivid and complex as youy own_ , an appropiate word..." he added, "Everything is changing and I wonder if it´s happening to fast or is just me getting lost in all I been able to experience here..." Nuala pondered, getting her hair behind her ears as a way to comfort herself, her pointy ears, not something that people saw that often, with Abe being able too see them everytime he kissed her cheeks "I think is working, my brother hasn´t try any way of causing harm in a month, the moment I started to tell him about the twins, **I know** he knows about their excistence now, maybe he´s seeing some parallels." She smiled, joy irradiating from her eyes as she let out a small giggle, "Then your plan is working, I knew you could change his mind, is only the beggining of it but I´m sure you can." he hugged and kissed her, sort of like a way of celebrating.

"If I manage to do that, he would be king and I could stay here." Nuala didn´t let go, and kept huggin him while she rubbed his back.

"I´m sure you would be an amazing queen, but I´m also happy that you could stay with us..." Abe kissed her cheek and burried his face on her hair, close to her neck.

"With you, spend the rest of my life next to you, Abraham..."

He looked back at her face, a little surprised but glad, in fact, more than glad, no words could express how he felt, "Me too, my princess, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you." then kissed her as the thoughts and feeling he wasn´t able to express rushed trought her mind.

"Do we agree to spend the rest of our lives together, then?" to which he happily replied "Of course, I would´t have wanted it another way!"

"We could even..." she kissed him before he could even end what he was saying, "Yes, I would also like that." after that, they spended the next few hour cuddling, making plans for the future, talking on how life would be, and all the chances they could have, a new life, only a few months more, and that life could finally begin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a proposal? not formal one but is like saying they are gonna do it... Just let me dream, they didn´t get their happy ending so I´m giving them one even if its nothing but fanfiction...


	10. Soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a years and a few months, now that everyone has finally left the B.P.R.D and now the twins are in their new home with their parents, Abe and Nuala finally have what they wanted and what they talked about the last chapter, in other words, their happy ending, which is also a new beggining, in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, final chapter, I would normally write it tomorrow but I feel like writing it now, besides... is not that long and I have more stuff planed for these two, yet, I have school and some personal projects I want and have to work in, I mean, this is good, writing almost daily is something I normally struggle with and doing this is a good way to practice, still, I´m gonna take a break after this one, but it was nice to write about my OPT and the ending I dreamed for them after seeing the movie...

The sun beams coming trought the window woke her up, Abe wasn´t there, so he had clearly woke up earlier, judging by the bathroom door being slightly open, he already took a shower, now, he´s probably on the kitchen making breakfast, Nuala´s eyes adjusted to the light as she played with the ring on her finger, it was a beautiful day, at the beggining of summer, a small wedding indeed, but to them, it was a cherised memory, friends and family were there, even her brother, who is slowly changing his mind, the morning was beautiful, they picked the right house, both of them got enought money to buy one, curiously enough, the old neighbors moved out at the moment they arrived, the house needed some fixer upper, but it was good enough for them and they still were neighbors with the rest of them.

Everything was silent, except for the birds chirping, judging by how the sky seems, is probably early, Nuala woke up, opened the window and let some air came in, making the courtains gracefuly drift trought it, then she took a shower, put on a simple white dress, some white flats and a light beige jacket, clothes she went to buy with Liz, a promise she kept, then went to the kitchen to find Abe making breakfast, scrambled eggs, "Goodmorning" he kissed her and went back to cooking, she sat down with a big smile on her face, and he served breakfast.

After having breakfast and ending the house chores, they decided to took a stroll at the beach, that was close from where they lived, at the beggining everyone wasn´t to happy of having them around but it was a small neighborhood, not to close or to far from the city, being technically part of the countryside, people had been slowly getting used to them, with some still treating them like they were inferior or something around those lines, but for most the time people were nice or just ignored them.

* * *

They found themselves walking on the beach, close to the ocean, the wind blowing on their faces, making Nuala´s clothes flow with it, just like her hair and jacket, Abe wearing some normal black pants and the usual shirt he once in a while wore, mostly while going out, just like the same old shoes, the only thing being different was a black jacket.

Everything was so serene, just the two of them, the wind, and the ocean, the sound of it was something that both of them enjoyed, so instead of talking, they were exchanging thoughts, like they always do, holding hands as they walk.

"How are we naming her?" Nuala put her hands on her belly, she´s currently six months pregnant, both of them thought about it, and when it finally happened, they couldn´t be more happy, tears of joy rolling out of their faces, and they were more than exited when they knew they were having a girl, "I like Ida, what do you think?" Nuala asked, as she got closer to him, "I like it, I was thinking about naming her after someone, maybe Liz, she is sort of like a sister to me and you two have become close friends..." Abe explained, "Ida Elizabeth Sapien... I like it." she smiled and close her eyed as she rested her head on her shoulder, "She can also have your last name, if you want to, after all, you still royalty and we agree on not changing them after getting married..." she laught a little and opened her eyes, then looked at him, "Then she´s having yours." he kissed her head and kept walking, "I´m fine with that."

Everything was so calm, so serene, and everything was turning out fine, even with all the challenges they had to face once in a while and the ones that are coming, everyone has now a normal life, or at least what they call one, Abe even got a job, somehow he managed to be a teacher, highschool to be precise, but with the amount of knowledge he has, it wasn´t that much of a surprise, Nuala also does something, she has find joy on reading to children, and the neighbots pay for her to tell them stories at the park, to read them books and something unaboidable, for her to end up teaching them something out of the many thinks she know and people have no way of knowing, some kids have even gained some interest on learning ancient gaelic, and some parents are willing to pay, besides, once in a while the team still deals with the paranormal stuff that happend around the neighborhood.

Nuala was getting a little bit tired so they decided to go back home, their home, their little _nest_ , the place where they can finally be together, were they can spend the rest of their lives and even make a family, their happy ending, their happy beggining, the beggining of something, what they wanted for the two of them, **trhee** , the three of them, maybe one more or maybe not, they didn´t want to think about that for the moment, all they wanted to do was to enjoy the moment and live the way they always want to ever since the day they met.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can already guess what the next´s fanfic will be about, and is part of the same headcanon...

**Author's Note:**

> Short one, just for the begining...


End file.
